Promise Me
by Quezacolt
Summary: (Two part series) John has to survive, and Elizabeth is going to be there to save him. (WS)
1. Dark side

**Promise me**

Dark side

Authors note: Some mention here of McKay/OC, if you want McKay to be with someone else in Atlantis, I guess unless your really fanatical about it, you can read on. It's only mentioned once.

Elizabeth Weir stared, confused at the man standing before her. He was making an outrageous demand, and the more confusing thing, was that Elizabeth was considering granting it.

Shaking her head from the cobwebs of doubt, she crossed her arms stubbornly and took up her most fear inspiring pose.

"There is no way, John."

John Sheppard, standing before her, slammed his hands into her desk, his eyes suddenly darkening with his mood. Elizabeth took a small step back.

"Why?" John asked in a soft, yet chillingly cold voice.

Elizabeth was way over her head here.

"Because. Because I'm not sending you to die like the others."

Major Sheppard closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"Why do you care?" He asked, eyes still clamped shut.

Doctor Weir shivered. Something was wrong with John. He wasn't acting as himself.

"Because you are an important member of Atlantis. Now John, are you going to tell me what's really wrong?"

John had arrived earlier into Elizabeth's office, with a determined look in his eyes, asking plainly that he be allowed to lead a mission to the Wraith home world to retrieve a team that was caught a few days before.

John slumped into the chair, his burning anger dissipating, and the black of his eyes clearing, allowing Liz to see the first hint of brown.

"You can't understand." He whispered weakly, twiddling his thumbs.

Sighing almost silently, Weir prepared herself and walked around the desk and kneeled on the floor in front of him, as she would a child, and took his hand.

"And I wont understand until you tell me."

John looked down.

"Olivia Person."

Olivia was one of the people taken. Elizabeth suddenly felt hurt and confused.

"You two were a couple?"

John shook his head.

"Olivia was with McKay."

Suddenly her feeling guilt with her thoughts about John, and jealousy about him being with Olivia were replaced with sorrow.

"Oh."

John nodded at her small assessment.

"I thought…I thought…"

Liz squeezed his hand supportively.

"You thought what John?"

"I thought I might be able to save her. Because I know how McKay must be feeling. And I know how I would feel if you were taken and how I would die to get you back."

He looked down guiltily and pulled his hand away from hers.

Shocked, she was rooted to the spot. They often flirted, but never had he admitted…never had he admitted what she felt inside all the time.

Too shocked to speak, she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

"I thought," John continued, "If I got her back, McKay wouldn't feel like I do every time your in danger."

"And how do you feel?" She choked out.

John looked up, his eyes gloomy.

"When Kolya told me you were dead, I felt like murdering every one of the Genaii, then killing myself."

Elizabeth stared up into his eyes.

This was John Sheppard's dark side.

And she was a part of it.

"I can't promise you I won't get killed." Elizabeth said quietly, reaching up and placing the palm of her hand on his cheek.

He looked at her.

"But I can." He whispered. "I would rather die then lose you Elizabeth."

He said, reciting the words another man in love had said a long time before…

Stuck in the passion of his words, she subconsciously pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

As they pulled apart, John's eyes had gone slightly green. A good sign.

"I need permission for the mission."

He whispered, resting his for head on hers. She nodded mutely.

"I know. And you have it." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before standing up and sitting lightly on his knee. "Just promise me you won't die."

He smiled ever so slightly and pulled her into a hug.

Moving his head so his mouth was just next to her ear, he whispered;

"I promise."

She nodded ever so slightly and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and his chin resting lightly on her shoulder.

"When do we leave?" He asked, not moving.

She sighed and checked her watch.

"Tomorrow. For now I want to spend as much time as I can get with you."

John smiled, eyes fading to twinkling brown as they always did when he was cheerful and kissed her cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, it might not be original, but you know you make me the luckiest guy in the universe."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Lets just hope you take that luck with you tomorrow."

TBC…


	2. Angels watching over me

Promise me 2

Angels watching over me

Author's note: Well this is the long chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it.

The song lyrics used in this song are by EVANESENCE and include the songs (in order):

Whisper

I must be dreaming

Elizabeth watched with anxiety as John and the rest of his team slowly walked through the Stargate event horizon into the Wraith's hands. Elizabeth shuddered slightly with fear, John and her had spent the entire night together, and although she tried to keep her professionalism while watching him walk away, her love for him was too strong and she felt her chest tighten, and tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

Turning quickly she jogged past stunned 'Atlantians' and broke into a sprint until the entered the safety of John's quarters. The socks lying across the floor, the unmade bed and the faint smell of aftershave calmed her nerves dramatically and she managed to gain control of her emotions. John was going to be alright. In a few hours he was going to walk from the Stargate, lugging along the missing team, cocky as usual.

But in her heart, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Picking up John's book from the floor, she turned to the page he had been up to and pulled out the paper he used as a bookmark.

It was a photo.

Of her.

Smiling slightly at the memory, her eyes filling with unshed tears, she carefully tucked the photo back into the book and closed it. There was no need to tell him when he returned that she had a photo of him as well, just not in such in obvious place. She kept his photo in a locked draw with her other priceless possessions.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Please report to the control room. Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

John rolled along the ground toward the figure covered in blood. Pulling the figure along their vest, John pulled them behind the DHD and checking their wounds.

"C'mon Ford…Come on…" Waiting for a pulse was agonizing, it seemed and eternity before a small thud reached his fingertips.

The Stargate event horizon splashed out then, and Teyla jumped through to avoid gunfire. McKay, torn between helping John, finding Olivia, or saving his own ass.

"Go!" John yelled as McKay stared in dismay.

And he jumped through, just as a large energy blast hit the spot he was standing moments before.

Now alone in the battlefield with an unconscious Lieutenant, John noticed the wraith were closing in. He had to get Ford back. And he had to get back to Elizabeth. He promised he wouldn't die, and he had no intention of doing so.

Pulling Ford into his eyes, John leapt to his feet, sprinting to the steps. But as he leapt to the top platform, a large energy burst hit his back, he fell to the ground as in slow motion, Ford flew out of his arms and fell through the gate.

John's world had switched off.

Everything was black.

Elizabeth watched in horror as the scene in front of her played out. First Teyla leapt through the gate, bloodied and bruised, she was quickly followed by McKay who looked the same, and finally as medical teams swarmed around the gate, Ford's unconscious body fell through the gate. And then the gate shut off. Leaving John behind.

And Elizabeth fell to her knees, barely aware of the noise around her as she stared at her hands, which once apon a time had held John in her arms.

Hands pulled her gently to her feet and something pricked her arm, before her world went fuzzy and faded.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

When John awoke, he felt something different. Someone else was with him, in his own body. He couldn't explain it. As he roved the cell with his eyes, he felt someone else looking through them too. For a second he thought he was infested by a Gou'ald, but he searched and found nothing else inside him. It was something…spirit like. His cell was adjacent to another and he climbed off his metal plate he was 'sleeping' on and leapt to the bars where he found Olivia. She was unconscious. He hoped.

"What the?" He asked, feeling the conscious inside him stir.

A dreamlike feeling engulfed him then and he felt himself speak, without meaning to.

"What the?" Came Elizabeth's voice. "JOHN!? JOHN!? Are you here!?"

His head looked left and right before glancing at his own hands. John's body then backed away against the bars, staring at his hands in shock.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

"Elizabeth?" His mind asked, as Elizabeth soothed at the sound of his voice. "What's going on?" Suddenly pain hit them both and she was pulled away, and John was left alone in his body.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. It was dream. It had to be a dream. She was sleeping in the infirmary. Someone, most likely Bekket, had drugged her. But had it been a dream? It had been so real…

Setting her determination, she leapt to her feet and purposely walked out of the infirmary and to the armory.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

The was breaking so many rules, but she didn't care. She had to save John.

Elizabeth always used to be one of those kids afraid to take risks.

But she was changing the rules.

Pulling out a vest, BDU's and a P90, she changed and walked from the room, into the control room, ignoring the confused stares off the others and focused on Grodin.

"Dial up the gate for the Wraith home world." She said as controllable as she could muster. Grodin stared at her in shock.

"Doctor…?" He asked, confused.

She gave Grodin a steely determined glare.

"Do it."

He shook his head.

"I can't. They'll be waiting for you. You'll be captured. Or killed."

Liz shook her head.

"I'm very aware of the risks."

"I don't think you do." Said a voice from behind her. Turning around she noticed McKay and Teyla dressed in their combat gear.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

"We're coming with you." Rodney said, nodding at Grodin. As the Stargate began to dial, Liz shook her head.

"I can't ask you to do this."

Teyla stepped forward.

"Then it is lucky you didn't."

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Shaking her head in disbelief, Elizabeth gave a small nod and turned to the stairs, walking to the gate room, as the control room filled with people staring at the bravery of Elizabeth Weir.

John screamed. John screamed more then he had ever screamed in his life. This wraith was one of the worst he had ever met, enjoying torture and pain more then feeding.

He was trying to break John.

Major Sheppard.

John Sheppard.

But it was never going to happen.

John gritted his teeth and began counting backwards from a thousand to avoid the pain.

He would never give up Atlantis.

He would never give up Elizabeth.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

And his mind was filled with images of the night they spent together.

He would never give Elizabeth to the wraith to suffer a horrible death.

He would rather die a horrible death himself then see her in pain.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Elizabeth doubled over in pain. She could feel John's pain. They were on the Wraith home world, the coast was clear, but as soon as they arrived, the small tingling feeling she had felt on Atlantis had broken out to be a gut-wrenching pain.

"Elizabeth?" McKay asked quietly, as him and Teyla held her arms.

Suddenly everything faded.

John suddenly felt, through the pain, a familiar second person feeling inside him.

"NOO!" He yelled, breaking the silence he had held against the pain for so long. The Wraith smiled slightly before doubling his pain. "Liz!" He screamed as the consciences began to realize what was going on. "GO ELIZABETH!" He screamed, partly from the pain. He didn't want Elizabeth to feel the pain, even if it was just a hallucination Liz.

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end

Too late.

Elizabeth began to scream in his voice, as the dreamy feeling, now pain filled took over.

"JOHN!" She screamed, "JOHN!" But a blinking feeling came along and she was staring back through her own eyes, lying on the ground with Teyla and McKay staring, concerned above her.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

"Elizabeth?" McKay asked, helping her sit up. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

John stayed limp against the chain binding him. The Wraith had finished it's work for now. But it left a reminder, some food and water, just out of John's reach. He was back in the cell, chained to the wall. He felt like dying. If he could just give up.

But he had to live. He promised Elizabeth he wasn't going to die. And he had no intention of breaking that promise.

"Major Sheppard?" A small voice said from beside him. Looking to his left, he looked through the bars to where in the next cell, Olivia was standing. She looked horrified at his appearance, and he knew how he must look, he could small the smoke rising from the burns along his chest.

But he was thankful that the Wraith hadn't decided to suck his life from him body yet. So far, he thought he still had all of his years.

"Olivia." He croaked through his parched throat.

Sighing, Olivia managed to reach him through the bars and pour some of her own water down his throat.

Elizabeth scowled as she watched with her small team the movement below her. A small city was visible, where the wraith live, but Elizabeth only cared about the small pavilion on the outskirts, which led into a large metal building. Where John was being held. It had to be. She could see the barred windows on the side of the building, where the cells were.

How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming

They had to break in.

They had to save John.

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

And as Elizabeth glanced at McKay with his determined face, she realized they have to save Olivia and the rest of the ream too.

Using grenades, they blew open the wall the same Teyla set off C4 in the city. The plan was coming together as Elizabeth hoped as the walked into the prison like area, where the 'important' humans were kept.

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

And through the smoke and rubble, John waited, he knew she had come for him, he could a feel a tingle running along his skin, and Olivia believed him, they both watched as Elizabeth walked through the smoke into view, like a true superhero.

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

When she saw him, Elizabeth rushed forward, unlocking the gate with keys she stole from somewhere, and she unchained him, but not before throwing the keys to McKay, who ran past to unlock Olivia.

John fell into her arms and surprisingly she managed to keep up upright, sitting him on the 'cot'. He just smiled, staring at her as she dressed his wounds. When she finished she shook her head and sat beside him, she kissed him passionately, before pulling his arm over her shoulder and lugging him to the 'door' and toward the gate.

He never knew she had so much strength.

_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you_

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

She dragged him to the Stargate, where Ford sat eagerly, dead wraith littered the ground as the Stargate engaged, and Elizabeth waited for Olivia and her team and McKay to go through the event horizon to Atlantis before she went through herself with John, but when she arrived on the other side, she found everyone clapping.

John winked at her as the nurses lifted him from her support and onto a stretcher.

"That strength could come in mighty handy…" He said suggestively, she laughed as his blackened face was outshined by his white teeth breaking into a smile.

_Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming_

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming 

Elizabeth watched, as John smiled at her from the other end of the Gateroom. It was several weeks since he was released from hospital, they summarized John's ancient gene allowed Elizabeth to be in his mind, and since they shared a 'connection' on an alien planet, they didn't question their ability. Although it didn't happen anymore.

A small party was being held in honor of the teams return to full health, and Elizabeth walked toward John who was dressed smarty in dress blues.

"Care to dance milady?" John asked smartly.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course!"

And they danced.

The dance has just finished when the lights dimmed. Looking around confused, John and Elizabeth watched as McKay bent on one knee.

"Olivia Pearson…will you marry me?"

John and Elizabeth both glanced at each other and smiled and Olivia cried out 'yes' and as the music began to play again, John took Liz into his arms and the danced.

END

(Tell me if you want more adventures where they can invade each others minds. I have a few humorous ideas)


End file.
